Isabella turned Izzy
by Kathleen7295
Summary: Approximatley 173 years ago, the Cullens left Bella. 2 years after the Cullen's departure, Bella left Forks and traveled to Michigan, finding Charlotte and Peter, Jazz's old friends. She changed her name to Izzy and is now back with the Cullens in Forks.
1. Chapter 1

I peered through the branches of the tree, looking at the giant white house I faintly remembered from the time when I was human, tipping my tattered black cowboy hat back so it wasn't obstructing my vision.

Hi. You might know me. My name used to be Isabella Swan. Now I just go by Izzy, and yes, I like to wear cowboy hats. Edward and the Cullen's left me about 175 years ago,give or take a few years. Two years after they left me, I left Forks and went to explore the world by myself. Within two months of leaving, I found Jasper's old friends, Charlotte and Peter-who were living northern Michigan-and begged them to change me. Their sympathy for me rose, and they changed me. For the first century, I hunted humans with Char and Pete.

Then, I started to feel bad about killing humans, so I hunted animals instead. Although, about once or twice a month, Char, Pete, and I'd filch some blood from the local hospital, and we'd have a glass. After a while, we left Michigan, and in our search for a new home, we came across a nomad, a very powerful one who could manipulate the elements, whose name was Benjamin. Benjamin and I became mates for a while, 100 years to be exact, until he found his true mate. I didn't let that fact bother me. I'd gotten used to people I thought loved me leaving. Char and Pete would always be my coven, but when we got close to Forks, I told them there was something I needed to do.

Now, I was back in Forks, just outside the Cullen's old house, which they happened to be inhabiting now. I'd been hanging around for a few days, hiding myself from them. Part of my gift is that no one can sense me if I don't want them to. Alice couldn't see my future; as far as she knew, I was dead. Jasper couldn't feel my emotions; Edward still couldn't read my thoughts. Over the last few days, I learned that they-all the Cullen's-were going on a hunting trip today.

The second the family sprinted into the woods, I swung myself down from my tree, and ran toward their house. I opened the door, softly shut it behind me, and looked around. It was the exact same as it had been so long ago, in my human years. I decided to lounge around, just hang out until they came back. I explored the house idly, going into the rooms, where I noticed something odd.

In Esme and Carlisle's room, both of their scents mingled. In Rose and Em's room, their scents mingled. There was still only Eddie's scent in Edward's room. However, in Alice and Jazz's room, there was now only Alice's scent, and Jazz's smell was in a guest room. I wondered, briefly, if Alice and Jazz had a falling out, then wondered why I cared. I went back to the living room, and threw myself on the couch. I watched TV for a while, then-and I honest to god don't remember what else I did-just killed time.

When I heard footsteps approaching the house, seven sets, I went to the couch and laid down on my back with my head down, hat tipped low, so they couldn't see my face in a parody of sleep. I heard the front door open, and voices, laughing, talking, and teasing. The sounds abruptly cut off as they entered the living room. After a second of shocked silence, snarls echoed through the room. "Who are you?" one of the guys snarled. I didn't look up. "What? You don't remember me?" I asked, feigning hurt. "Do we know you? How'd you get in here without leaving a trace of scent anywhere? What's your name?" I lifted my head and pushed the hat up, and grinned, letting myself look feral. For some odd reason, my teeth looked more like the teeth of fairy tale vampires, with very pointed incisors, and the hurt I'd gone through had closed off my eyes, so they were no longer a window to my soul, leaving hard, beautiful, inscrutable eyes behind. So it wasn't difficult for me to look feral, animalistic.

They all straightened, staring at me. "Wh-who are you?" Edward stuttered. Emmet, ignoring Edwards stutter, sank back into a crouch, lip lifting in a snarl. I gracefully matched his stance, snarling as he prepared to attack, only to have Jazz, his eyes never leaving my face, say, "Isn't it obvious? It's Bella." "Bravo, bravo," I said, standing. "Not all of you are idiots, are you? Also, close, but no cigar. It's Izzy." "What _happened_ to you?" "Gee, thanks, Eddie." I said sarcastically. Carlisle came to his defense. "He didn't mean it like that, Be-Izzy. I think we're all curious about what happened to you after we left." "Mmm. I'm sure you are." was my careless response.

I felt all their eyes taking me in as I stood-I could tell they were having trouble reconciling the sweet, clumsy, soft Bella they knew with the new, graceful, edgy, sarcastic, hard Izzy I was now. Plus, my clothes couldn't help any either. I was wearing a pair of short, cutoff, frayed jean shorts, and a black top that was off the shoulder, the top of the sleeves just beneath my shoulders. I wore my makeup a tad heavy, with black eyeliner, mascara, and smudged grey and black eye-shadow; my hair was slightly curly, and had streaks of blonde and red in the deep chestnut, and I wore it in a low pony tail over shoulder.

They hissed in a breath as they finally saw my eyes, which were bright ruby red. Edward reached a hand toward me, and I grabbed his wrist, holding his hand distastefully away from me.

"Don't even think about it, Eddie." "Bella-" he whispered brokenly. I threw his hand at him. "I told you. My name is _not _Bella. Not anymore. And you want to know what happened to me? You guys left me, like a pet you couldn't be bothered to care about any more." I ignored the hitch of Edward's and Alice's breath, and the sheen of tears that could never be shed in their eyes, and spoke casually and indifferently, hiding the hurt at the memories behind a wall. In my head, I was separate from them, completely. "I waited for as long as I could after you left, but eventually, I couldn't stand it anymore. I left Forks, and went east. After a while, I arrived in Michigan, where I met Char and Pete."

"Wait a minute. Charlotte and Pete, Jazz's old friends?" Rose asked. "The very same. I begged them to change me, and they did so. I've stayed with them for the past hundred and seventy-five years, and we traveled together. They're my coven now. We met another vampire named Benjamin, who was my mate for a while, before he found his true mate." "Oh, Bella, it must have been so hard for you! Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you-" I held a hand up, forestalling Esme's next words. I couldn't bring myself to yell at her-I still looked at her as my mother, especially since my own was long gone. "It's alright, Esme." then, I added, not to her, "I've gotten used to people I thought loved me leaving me." the entire coven flinched at that. "Izzy, are Char and Pete here?" "No. I left them at the border; I'll meet up with them in a while." "So, I take it you'll be hunting here?" Carlisle asked, and I could hear the disapproval in his voice. I laughed. "Chill, doc. I hunt animals, but Char, Pete and I steal blood from hospitals about once a month or so." "So you _don't _hunt humans?" "I used to, but I don't anymore." "Ah." there was a pause. Then, "Izzy, would you like to stay here?" Carlisle asked. "Well, I was going to with or without your permission." I shrugged. "Okay, I'll be back. Don't try to follow me-if I don't want to be found, I wont."

With that, I turned on my heel, and stalked out the door. I ran to Port Angeles, where I broke into a store and stole some clothes, mainly tight fitting jeans and t-shirts, and started to leave, and what was left of my conscience pinched me hard, so I then left a wad of cash on the counter. Next, I went to a store that sold cell phones, and I took an iphone, and again left money on the counter. I swiftly programmed the phone, put Char's and Pete's numbers in it, and, after a brief moment, sighed and added Carlisle's-I had a feeling I'd need it sometime-then returned to the Cullen's house.

I ignored the family, except Esme, and-for some inane reason- I also didn't ignore Jazz. I showered in the guest room, then dressed in the clothes, after I ripped off the ends of the jeans so it made a pair of short shorts, and pulled my hair back in a bun. I went back downstairs, ignoring the other doors of the family. Downstairs, Esme was arranging flowers on the table. I came up behind her, and put an arm around her shoulders. I winced as she jumped, and instantly apologized. "Sorry, Esme. Pete and Char are used to me coming up like that." "It's alright, Izzy." she set the flowers down, turned, and wrapped me in a hug. "Oh, I missed you so much." she said softly. I hugged her back, hard. "You too, Esme." she brushed a kiss to my cheek, and pulled away.

I went outside, pulled out my phone, and dialed Char. "Hey," I said when she answered. "Izzy! Where'd you get a phone?" "I filched it and left some money." "Nice. Are the Cullen's there?" "Yeah. Suffice to say, I startled them. I keep forgetting they're not used to my silentness, like you and Pete are." "That could be disconcerting. To them, anyway. Hey, maybe you'll find your true mate with them." "I doubt it. I will never again leave my heart to Edward, and Emmet and Carlisle are taken." "What about Major?" "Jazz? I don't know. It was odd; I went into their house when they were gone, and Alice and Jazz's scents are in different rooms." "You mean like they're not mates anymore?" "I don't know. I haven't asked." just then, a leaf rustled in an unnatural wind. "Char, I gotta go. Give my love to Pete." "Take care, Iz." I smiled, and Char hung up.

I slipped the phone into my pocket, and turned around. I leapt into a tree, and crouched on a limb. The second the figure entered the clearing, I rolled my shoulders, and jumped down on the person. I landed with the person face up beneath me. In an instant, I pinned them down, and had my teeth an inch from their throat, venom dripping. "Bella, love, calm down. It's just me." I fully took in the person's face. Edward. I didn't move. "My name is IZZY, not fucking Bella. Bella doesn't exist anymore. She died when you left. And I am not your love. What do you want?" "I just want to talk." I snarled, but got off him.

"I'm serious, Bell-Izzy. What happened?" "I grew a spine, and realized I couldn't follow any guy I like around like a puppy. So, actually, I have to thank you. In a way, you did help me. To not be a mat, to not let people roll over me." Edward stared at me, ready to start crying again. "Izzy, I am so, so sorry. I thought I was doing what was best for you. I completely lied. I never stopped loving you, never stopped wanting you." "That's good for you. Not so much for me." "Izzy, could we please, just, start over?" "No. I will not give you a second chance. A, you don't deserve it, and B, you had my heart, and you shattered it, and blew the pieces to the wind. Maybe, _maybe_, we can be friends. But you cannot take back what happened. You cannot take back the fact that you left me, and I wouldn't want you to. I cant take back the fact that I'm a vampire now, and I'd never, ever want to take that back. I dreamed of being in your coven when I was still human, now, I have a new coven. Char and Pete. They're mine, just as I am theirs. I miss you guys, sometimes. But I'd never take back the fact that I am no longer yours." "Izzy…my Bella…" "She is not your anything, just as she no longer exists. I am Izzy now, and nothing you say can bring Bella," I sneered the name, "back." "What have I done?" Edward said in a tortured voice. "What was best for you, Eddie. What was always best for you." I took one last look at the vampire lying in a curled ball on the ground, turned, and walked back to the house.

**So? Whatcha think? I'll try to update soon. reviews are definately welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

u**I wanted to see the response to this story, and I decided the response was awesome, so here's the next chapter.**

The second I arrived back, Rose pinned me. "What the hell did you do to him?" she snarled. "I wasn't aware you cared." I growled in reply, kicking her off me, and pinning her with my hand on her throat. "In response to your question, I simply told him what _he_ did. What him leaving me did to me, and how, in the end, it helped me more than anything anyone else could've done. If he's not man enough to take the truth, its his problem, not mine. Now, I'm going to let you up, but the second you touch me again, you lose a few handfuls of that hair you love so much, and an arm. Got it?" Rose snarled.

I tightened my hand on her throat, enough to cut off her air, not that it mattered. I heard footsteps, then a snarl. "Izzy, get off Rose." "Stay out of this, Emmet." I warned. He approached me anyway, and grabbed me by the shoulders, tightening his already crushing grip. "I said, let go of her." I sat up, throwing Emmet off me, lifting Rose and slamming her head back down as he stumbled back. "And I said stay out of this." The second he was out of my immediate area, I pulled up a barrier so Emmet couldn't get through. "Let me through!" he snarled. "No. And if you try to get through, your girlfriend just might end up headless." I looked back at Rose, and repeated my earlier question. "Got it?" "Yes." she snarled. "Good." I jumped off her, and she sat up.

Emmet rushed forward, and helped Rose up. "What happened to sweet little Bella?" Emmet asked, looking up at me like I was a complete stranger. That look broke my heart, and I knew it'd be a while before I ever saw my big brother. "She died when you left me. I am so, so sorry, Emmet, Rose." I backed away, then turned and ran away from the house, as fast as I could.

I ran into the forest, choose the highest tree I could, and shoot up it. I settled on a limb near the very top, crying for the first time since I'd been turned. There were very few things I missed about being a human. One is being able to shed actual tears. I sat with my knees pulled against my chest, arms wrapped around my legs and my forehead on my knees. I cried silently, shaking the tree limb. After the better part of an hour, I felt another presence on the limb, just in front of me. I instantly retreated even farther inside my shell, hiding my hurt behind a wall of indifference, like I had when telling my story. A gentle hand stroked my hair, and I was pulled against a hard chest. I felt scars, and knew who it was.

"Hello, Major." I said after a moment. Jasper's laugh rumbled in his chest. "I haven't heard that name for a while." I pulled back, and wiped non-existent tears from my eyes. "Izzy, why were you crying?" "I wouldn't change a single thing about my life right now. I love being a vampire, and I love Pete and Char." I said, not answering his question. "Yes?" "Did Em or Rose tell you what happened?" "No." "I went into the woods to call Char, and Eddie-" Jasper burst into laughter. "Sorry. Go on." "Eddie came after me. I pinned him down, and I told him why I am like I am. He couldn't take it, and I left him in a ball on the forest floor. When I got back to the house, Rose pinned me on the front porch. She wanted to know what I did to Eddie. I flipped her over and pinned her. I told her that all I'd done was tell him the truth, and if he wasn't man enough to take it, it wasn't my problem. Then I told her the next time she touched me, she'd lose some hair and an arm." "You threatened Rose's hair? You're lucky you got away." Jazz chuckled. "Well, Em came in then, and told me to get away from Rose. I told him to stay back, and he tried to pull me off Rose. I threw him off me, and put up a barrier so he couldn't reach me. I slammed Rose's head into the ground, and made sure she understood me. When I got off her, and Em came and helped her up, the look they gave me, like they had no idea who I was, broke my heart."

Jasper looked at me, and gently traced my face with his fingertips. "Jasper-" "Call me Major. I like it better." "Major, then, can I ask you a question?" "Anything, Izzy." "Are you and Alice not mates anymore?" Major sighed. "No. Leaving you tore the family apart. Edward was heartbroken, as were Esme and Emmet. Alice was sure we did the right thing, though she missed you terribly. Rose missed you, as well as Carlisle. I was opposed to it entirely. I knew how deep your link to our family went, how much you loved us. Edward could read my mind, but couldn't feel your emotions. I never wanted to leave you. I'm not part of that family anymore, though I am part of the coven. I even go by Whitlock now. I know why you are like you are. I'll never look at you like you're a stranger. I'll be here." "Thanks, Major." I smiled at him, and brushed a kiss to his cheek, slightly amazed at how much he had said.

"Don't worry about them, Izzy. They have interacted so much in the human world they're kind of tame. I refuse to be tamed. My scars are a testament to that. Don't let them change you." Major's hand cradled my cheek, and I grabbed it, running my fingers over the scars. "I don't plan on it." I said, leaning into his palm. Major smiled a little. Reluctantly, I pulled away from his palm and leaned against the trunk of the tree. "So, you had a mate for a while?" he asked. "Yeah. His name was Benjamin, and he could manipulate the elements. We were together for the better part of a century, then another vampire women, Tally, came along. Benjamin and Tally were true mates. It hurt for a while, but I got over it. It made a total of three people, boyfriends, leaving me. Now, that's not to say I haven't dated, but there were only three serious guys." "Three?" "Eddie, Benjamin, and a werewolf." "You dated a _werewolf_?" Major said incredulously. "Jacob Black. He sewed my heart back together, before he bloody imprinted with someone else. He thought I was his imprint." "Imprint?" "Soul mate. At this point, I've considered just giving up dating."

"Don't remove yourself from the race. It'd be a loss for the entire male race." "No, it would not. Besides, most of the male race are bloody idiots." "Including me?" Major asked, feigning hurt. "Maybe…" I teased. "Can I have a night to change your mind?" "Is this you trying to ask me out on a date?" I asked. "Maybe…" Major said with a grin. I felt a responding grin tilt the corners of my mouth up. "Much better." "Huh?" "You have a pretty smile." I'd have blushed if I was human. "Thanks. Better than tears, even invisible ones, right?" "Yeah." I smiled again, and slipped off the tree limb, hanging on with my hands. "Wait!" I looked up. "What's your answer?" Major asked. "Yes." I allowed myself to fall.

**Yes, I know it's short. sorry. keep up the reviews! i hope the next chapter will be longer.**


	3. AN

Okay, This isnt an update, but there'll be one soon, I promise.

I just wanted to say that

A) Thanks for the great response to my story,

and

B) I have a photo of Jasper and Bella on my profile page. Just wanted you to know.


	4. Chapter 3

**Dear Readers, heres the next chapter! enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i do not, and will never, own Twilight.**

I ran, following the sound of running water, until I came to a small, clear, beautiful creek, with little multi-colored fish swimming through it. I sat down at the edge of the stream and dialed Char.

"Char, you will never believe what just happened!" "What?" "Major just asked me out." "What? When?" "Not five minutes ago, when I was in a tree." "Wait a second. Why were you in a tree?" "Well, the reason I had to hang up so quick last time was Eddie tried to follow me. I jumped out of the tree and pinned him and told him why I am how I am. He couldn't take it, and I left him curled up on the forest floor. I went back to the house, Rose pinned me, I threatened her, Emmet freaked, and I went into a tree and started crying."

"Whoa, wait. Back up. What exactly happened with Rose and Emmet, and why were you crying?" "Rose pinned me to the front porch, wanting to know what I did to Eddie, I flipped her, told her if she touched me again, she'd lose hair and an arm, Emmet tried to pull me off her, I shoved him off, slammed Rose's head into the deck, threw up a barrier so he couldn't touch us, and made sure she understood what I said. When I let the barrier down, Emmet looked at me like I was someone he didn't even know. Char, he was like my older brother. He was always on my side. Now, I don't even feel like part of the coven." Gently, Char said, "You're not, Izzy." "I know," I sighed.

"Anyway, that look broke my heart, and I ran away to a huge-ass tree, and started crying. Major came and found me, and eventually asked me out." "No way! Congrats!" "Char, we're going on a date, not getting married." "Not yet." she muttered. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Seriously, Izzy, I think you and Major will make an awesome couple." "Hey, you wanna hear something weird?" "About Major?" "Yeah. He's not part of the Cullen family anymore. He's part of their coven only. He goes by Jasper Whitlock now." "Really? Well, I don't blame him." "Neither do I." "Wait. Back up a second. You said he goes by Jasper Whitlock now?" "Yes." "You called him Major." "Yeah, well, he told me to call him Major when he found me in the tree."

"Aw, that's so cute! You already have a couples nickname for him!" "Char, it is not a couples nickname!" "Would you have called him that even if he hadn't asked you out?" "Yes." Does anyone else from the coven call him that?" "No." "Do you like it better than his real name?" "Yes." "So, it's a couples nickname. Anyway, Izzy, good luck with your date." "Wait! Char?" "Yeah?" "I-I'm nervous." "Wow. The great Izzy-soon to be Izzy Whitlock-" I cut her off. "Shut up, Char." she laughed, "There's nothing to be nervous about, Izzy. Just be your normal, charming self. Also, try not to scare him." "Ha ha." "No, I'm serious." Char replied. I rolled my eyes. "I'll talk to you later, Char." "You got it." we hung up, and I stood. I returned to the house, and saw Rose and Em sitting on the couch. I considered avoiding them, but in the end, went and sat across from them.

Rose's lip half lifted in a snarl, and Em shifted a little, so he could go faster into a protective crouch. I took a deep breath. "Look, I am not going to apologize for who I am, and how I act. And I cant truly say I'm sorry for pinning you, Rose, or blocking you, Emmet, out. I'm not the Isabella you used to know. I've grown a spine, and it's made me harsh. But…" I couldn't bring myself to say the magic words, so I just looked at them. Emmet shifted, his curiosity rising."How'd you do that, anyway?" "It's part of my gifts. I can block people out, and if I don't want them to, no one will notice me." "Hold on. Our theory is that we bring the strongest part of our humanity with us to our vampire life. Are you saying that the strongest parts of your humanity is blocking people out and not being noticed?" Rose asked. I shrugged.

"When you left, I didn't want to be noticed, so I perfected the art of becoming invisible. And, when people tried to talk to me, to tell me to get out of my depression after Edward shredded my heart and blew the pieces to the wind, I didn't want to listen. So I didn't, wouldn't let them touch me." Em stood, and enveloped me in a hug, seeming to forgive me for earlier. "Oh, Bellsy, what did we do to you?" I sighed, and halfheartedly hugged him back. "It's Izzy." I said gently. Em tightened his arms, then pulled back. "Izzy, I'm sorry. Can-can we start over? Like we'd never even met, so I can make a completely knew impression of you? Maybe we could go for a hunt tonight? I could get to know you again." "I cant. Sorry." "Aw, why not?" "I, um, have a date." "With who? Who could you have met that you're already taken for tonight?" "Major." "Who?" "Major." I repeated. It didn't occur to me to call him Jasper. "Oh my lord, do you mean _Jasper_?" I nodded.

"How'd you get a date with him? He wont even go out with any of the Denali clan." "After I left you guys, I went out, and Major found me." I was unwilling to say I had started crying. "I told him that most males were bloody idiots. He asked for a chance to change my mind, and I accepted." "Oh. Is one of the bloody male idiots me?" "Most especially you." I joked. "Ow, you wound me Izzy." he said. I flicked him on his forehead. Rose, in a show of slight affection, stood and squeezed me shoulders, and I gave a tentative smile back, and gently freed myself after a moment.

I turned to go upstairs, only to stop, and turn. "Is Eddie back yet?" "Eddie?" Rose asked. I shrugged. "The nickname he hates adds to my sarcasm. Is _Edward_ back yet?" "Yeah. He's in his room." "'Kay. Thanks."

I turned, and went upstairs. I walked down the hall, and sighing, tapped on Eddie's door. "Who is it?" "Izzy." "Go away." "Not on your life." I shoved the door open. Eddie was lying on his couch, staring outside. He turned to face me, and his face contorted into a snarl. "I said go away!" "And I said not on your life." he grumbled, and I went over to him, and I sat on the ground in front of him. "Look, Edward, I told the truth earlier, but maybe…." I gritted my teeth, "I could have been nicer about it." he blinked, then sat up. "Izzy, when I left you, my world seemed to end. I couldn't do anything about it, because I thought it was what was best." "For you, Eddie. Only for you. I know you wanted me to have a normal life, but once I took a single step into your world, I knew I'd never have a normal life again. And I accepted that. You didn't. I was harsh, but I spoke the truth. I think I still love you, in a way, but not the way I used to. Not even close." Eddie blinked again. "I heard what you said downstairs. You're really going out with Jasper?" "Yes." "Why'd you call him Major?" "Whenever Char and Pete talked about him, they called him Major. I just picked it up." "Ah." I gave a small smile, and left Eddie's room.

I was barely two feet down the hall when I walked by Alice. "Um, Alice?" "Yes, Izzy?" "Could you help me find some clothes for tonight?" as much as it pained me to ask, I kind of wanted to look good for Major. "What are you doing tonight?" "Going out with Major." the sentence produced an odd, warm, fuzzy feeling within me. "Sure!" as I followed Alice, I said, "Alice, would it be okay it we started hanging out together again? I'd love it if we could get to the point of being sisters again." this, Alice growing to be my sister, was one of the other things I missed. "Of course, Izzy." I smiled. _Good Lord, I don't smile at anyone other than Char and Pete this much._

Alice dressed me in a flowy, deep blue spaghetti strap top, with a cropped leather jacket with elbow length sleeves, a pair of long, deep blue skinny jeans, and a pair of four inch gladiator heels. "What are you trying to prove with these shoes?" I asked Alice. "Trying to make you seem less short next to Jasper." "Yeah, go ahead and rub in the fact that I'm a foot shorter than Major. Then again, he does like his girls short, doesn't he?" I asked teasingly. Alice chuckled and playfully slapped my arm. She sat me down in her huge bathroom, and rubbed my old makeup off. "Izzy, why so heavy on the makeup?" I carefully shrugged, keeping my head still as she gently penciled eyeliner on. After a few minutes, she was done, and let me look in the mirror. I have no idea what she did, but my eyes looked huge, and beautiful. She ran a flatiron through my hair, making it lie down in a shiny waterfall down my back, waist length.

I stood, grateful that she was done, and inspected myself in the mirror. "Thanks, Alice." I said, and wrapped my arms around her. Alice froze, her face going blank. A second later, she blinked. "Jasper's waiting for you." "Where's he taking me?" "Nope. I'm not telling." I groaned, and she pushed me toward the door. "Go, go." I slowly walked down the stairs, nervousness taking over my system again. At the foot of the stairs, I stood, gathering my courage. Major stood, talking to Emmet. I came up silently behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to whip around. "Little jumpy, Major?" I asked, smiling. "Maybe." he caught his breath as he fully took me in. "Wow, Izzy." "Not looking too bad yourself, Major." Major smiled, and took my hand. "Come on, Iz." I smiled, and followed him out, feeling Alice and Emmet's eyes on me and Major.

Major led me to his car, a sleek black jaguar. "Nice." I said admiringly. "Thanks." "Can I drive?" "Nope." I growled playfully, and he grinned. A thought crossed my mind-an image, actually; Major's eyes lingering on my form, on the curves of my hips, breasts and legs. I grinned slyly, and walked over to him. "Please?" I asked, striking a pose. "Nope." I walked toward him, very close. I saw him swallow. "Please?" "Nope." I pressed him lightly against his car, my hands tracing up his chest. "Please?" "N-No." I stood on my toes, getting closer to his face. "Please?" I carefully exhaled in his face, letting him breath in my scent, even as my head started to spin from his woodsy, wild scent. "No…" I brushed a kiss on his neck. "Please?" letting my teeth graze his skin. I heard his breathing hitch. "…No." I lightly kissed his lips. "No." I didn't even have to ask. I kissed him harder, lightly tracing his lower lip with my tongue. "Please…" Major took a very deep breath. "No." he said firmly. "Damn." I murmured against his lips. I smiled, and went to the passenger side. I didn't shut my door, though, and heard him take a few, calming breaths before he got in. Major put the car in reverse, and drove us out.

**SO, whatcha think? keep up the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

well, here's a short bersion of about the last 2 paragraphs. Jasper-Major, that is- has just asked Izzy out on a date, and Izzy attempted to seduce Major into letting her drive his Jaguar.

* * *

><p>In seconds, we were in the highway. I sucked in my breath in exhilaration at the speed. "This is almost as good as running." I muttered. Major looked over at me with a grin. "Izzy, I'd never pegged you as using your powers for evil." "My powers?" "You know…" he made a vague gesture at my body, and I chuckled and shrugged. "I really wanted to drive." "You sure you just didn't want to kiss me?" "Maybe…" we were silent for a moment.<p>

Major broke the quiet by asking, "Izzy, is there a reason I cant manage, or even sense, your emotions?" "God, I'm getting tired of explaining this." I said under my breath, then louder said, "When the Cullen's left me, I didn't want to be seen, so I perfected the art of invisibility. When people told me to get over you guys, I didn't want to listen, so I didn't, and wouldn't let them touch me. I created, essentially, a barrier between myself and them." "Could you get rid of it?" "I don't think so, even if I wanted to." "Our leaving didn't do you any good, did it?" "No, it did. It made me grow a spine."

Major looked over at me with a small smile. Seemingly of its own accord, his hand reached over and clasped mine. I recoiled instinctively, lip curling as I held back a snarl, and his hand retracted, and he looked away. Immediately, I grabbed his strong, rough hand again, and he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Sorry. I'm not used to people touching me." I said softly.

Major rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand, and I gripped his tighter. Slowly and hesitantly, I reached over and traced the scars on the back of his arm. He shivered a little. It was my turn to pull my hand back. He briefly let go of the steering wheel, reached over, and put my hand back on his arm. "I'm not used to people actually _admiring_ my scars, instead of being frightened." "It's a testament to what you've gone through. Just like my sarcasm, except yours is visible." Major smiled, lifted my hand, brought it to his lips, kissed it, then gently put it back on his arm, and smiled again.

I looked down, away from his beautiful, sculpted lips. I was already getting in too deep here, in the short time I've been with Major. He was stirring up feelings I hadn't felt in a century or more, and although I loved the feelings, I refused to get my heart broken-again. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, wanting to enjoy the night. I looked up when the car stopped; we were outside a large, fancy restaurant. I raised my eyebrows, and he shrugged. "Just because we don't eat doesn't mean we cant enjoy fancy restaurants."

Major glanced around, then got out, and was outside my door in an instant. "Milady," he said, opening the door for me. "Why, thank you, sir." I giggled. I gave him my hand, and he pulled me out, and I looked up at him. He slipped his arm around my waist, then rested his hand on my hip. I leaned into him, and we walked in like that. The maitre' d barely looked up, bored. "2 for Whitlock." Major said, and his silky voice made the woman look up. "Why, hello there." she said flirtatiously.

"2 for Whitlock." Major repeated, his arm tightening. I couldn't help it-I leaned my head against the crook of his neck. The woman's eyes bored into me, and I ignored her, partially because I wanted to, partially because Major's cool breath was blowing through my hair, which made a shiver go up my spine, and I could almost feel Major's lips curl up in a smile. "Follow me." we obeyed, letting the woman take us to a table in the corner, where Major pulled my chair out for me before he sat down.

* * *

><p>All we ordered was some wine, which we didn't even drink. Mostly, we just talked, although, occasionally, I'd find myself trapped in Major's honey colored eyes. The evening passed way too quickly, and seemingly soon, but what was really hours later, Major led me to the car. He again held open the door, and the second I was settled, he was in the driver's seat, and we were whipping down the road. I grinned, and laughed, Major laughing with me.<p>

We got home in record time, Major gentlemanly opened the car door for me. "Thanks, Major." he smiled at me, and grinned back. We walked in together, and just before I came in, I changed my stride, from the loose, easy, casual walk I adopted when I was with Major. The way I'd been walking showed how comfortable I was with Major, but my sarcastic, edgy stride showed that I was distancing myself from them.

Major, looking at me out of the corner of his eyes, saw my stride change, and took my hand. I stopped, slightly unwilling, and turned to Major. His long fingers brushed hair off my face, and he kissed me lightly, then brushed his thumb over my lips. "It's alright, Darlin'" he murmured. I smiled under his finger, moved his hand, and kissed him. I reluctantly pulled away, and Major began to lead me inside, but I stopped. He looked at me questioningly, and I smiled a little. I didn't want to go in, so I used my gift to make it so he didn't notice me. Major's expression faltered, turning sad, and he quickly composed himself.

I ran, deep into the surrounding forest, hiding. I needed to think about Major and I. Major, he made me feel things I didn't believe I could ever feel again, and even my love for Benjamin and Eddie paled in comparison to what I felt for Major. Everything about him made my head spin, like I was on a high. His scent, his face, his body, his eyes, his hair…I moaned a little, and cut my thoughts off there. I wasn't sure I was willing to let him in.

I knew, almost instinctively, that he would never purposely hurt me, but I was still hesitant to open up. I pulled out my cell and called Char. "Hey, you." I said when she answered. "Izzy! How was your date?" I couldn't help the contented sigh, and Char chuckled. "Nice. Has he kissed you yet?" "Well, I tried to get him to let me drive his jaguar, and tried to convince him by seducing." "Did he resist?" "Yes." "Wow. He must be strong." "Very." "Any other kisses?" "A few." "Wow, Izzy. Now all you need is a gift to make it official." "Yeah, yeah." I responded, chuckling. "Well, I'll talk to you later, chica. Bye!" "Bye, Char." I hung up, and returned to the Cullen's.

The days passed slowly, unless I was with Major. We went on a date almost every night. Any place you can think of as an appropriate date site, we most likely went. Despite being distracted by Major, who every one, including me, now considered my boyfriend, I was starting to go stircrazy. Although I wasnt actually trapped in a room, Char, Pete and I were nomads. I hadnt stayed in one place as long as I had stayed with the Cullens-about two or so months-since I'd been human. Major, at one point, made it a little better by giving me a gift.

The day he gave me a gift, I'd just returned from a hunt, I scaled the side of the house, and perched on the roof, wanting to be by myself. I was out there for a few hours before my hiding spot was discovered by none other than Major. He settled next to me, and I moved so my head was in his lap-it was so natural, I didn't even think about it. He gently stroked my hair, and I sighed. "Izzy, I, uh, have something for you." I sat up and looked at him expectantly. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small pool of silver, and blue-grey.

He unfurled it, revealing a slender, barely there silver chain which supported a bluish-grey crystal that sparkled at every angle. My breath caught. "It's beautiful." I murmured. Major smiled, his eyes brightening, then turned bashful. "This was the color of my eyes when I was human. I looked for one to match yours, but none of the gems I could find quite matched yours. So, I guess I thought the next best thing was my color, and if you don't like it, I could take it back, but-" I cut him off. "Major, two things. One, you're rambling. Two, do not even think about taking it away." he smiled, and kissed me, hard. I smiled against his soft lips, and pulled away. Major rubbed my cheek with his callused fingers, and I leaned into his palm. I asked him to put the necklace on me, and he complied. I was content to lean against my boyfriend for a while.

**Keep up the reviews and reads! Luv to all my readers, and I hope you like this chapter.**


	6. Um, sorry if i already posted this

**Hey, everybody. **

**Sorry I havent uploaded. **

**I will try to update the stories with actual chapters as soon as I can;**

**however, I started at a new school this year, that is a lot harder than my old one.**

**So please forgive me if I dont update regularly. I will try my best.**

**Please, be patient, and thank you for all the wonderful reviews. If you have any questions or comments, go ahead and ask/tell.**

**Luv to all my readers.**

**Kathleen7295**


	7. Chapter 6

**PREVIOUSLY:** He-Major-gently stroked my hair, and I sighed. "Izzy, I, uh, have something for you." I sat up and looked at him expectantly. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small pool of silver, and blue-grey.

He unfurled it, revealing a slender, barely there silver chain which supported a bluish-grey crystal that sparkled at every angle. My breath caught. "It's beautiful." I murmured. Major smiled, his eyes brightening, then turned bashful. "This was the color of my eyes when I was human. I looked for one to match yours, but none of the gems I could find quite matched yours. So, I guess I thought the next best thing was my color, and if you don't like it, I could take it back, but-" I cut him off. "Major, two things. One, you're rambling. Two, do not even think about taking it away." he smiled, and kissed me, hard. I smiled against his soft lips, and pulled away. Major rubbed my cheek with his callused fingers, and I leaned into his palm. I asked him to put the necklace on me, and he complied. I was content to lean against my boyfriend for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Please forgive me for not updating. I hope you like this chapter. <strong>

I loved spending time with Major, but it was times like these that made me feel so, so guilty. Everyone had secrets, and mine had slipped my mind since I'd been with the Cullen's. But it had come back in full force, and was bearing down heavily on my conscience. But no one could know, and the only reason Char and Pete knew was because they'd been with me when it had happened.

After a few hours, I kissed Major's cheek, and slid off the roof. I landed softly, and ran toward Port Angelus. Part of the reason I was going crazy was because I had regular sparring matches with Char and Pete, and the Cullen's were to passive for me, even Emmet. I could fight Major, but I don't control myself as much in a fight, and I didn't want to hurt him.

My goal for going into Port Angeles was to recreate the night when Edward saved me from the men. Except this time, I was saving myself. I wandered down the streets I had been on that night, waiting, wanting, for someone to target me. It didn't take long-soon, there were several men following me. I allowed them to herd me-they were copycats of the first men, I think-then turned to face them. "Hi, baby." one of the men said. I did my best to look super frightened. "You wanna be our little whore tonight?" I shook my head.

"Come on. At this point, you have two options. First, you can come with us, and be our chick at the place where we're staying. Two, we can get it on in this alley." I pretended to consider, then said, "Neither." "Sorry, I'm afraid that wasn't an option." the man, obviously the leader, said, and walked toward me. I darted away from his grab, and he chuckled. "Fast, huh? We like that." the men leered and nodded. He came for me again, and I shot a single hand out. He ran into my stone arm, and flipped on his back. "Look here, chick. Come with us now, if you want to live past tonight." one of the men said. "No." "Signing your own death warrant." the guy pretended to be disappointed, and I raised my eyebrows as he held up a gun, pointing it at me.

"Go ahead, shoot." I said tauntingly. "Thanks for permission." the guy snarled. He cocked it and squeezed the trigger. I felt the bullet hit me, directly over my dead heart, but it felt like I'd been touched by a feather. I laughed at his astonished expression. "More." I said. The guy shot, again and again, into the gun clicked empty. "Whoops. Out of bullets." "How are you not dead?" He screamed. "Trade secret." I replied. I put a finger through a hole in my shirt. "I doubt I'll kill you, even if you did ruin my clothes. You're not worth my time. But I'll tell you what I will do-I'll give you a personal escort over to the police station. Sound good with you?" I didn't wait for his answer, instead going over and slinging him over my shoulder, and picking up the other one as I exited the alley. I walked steadily along, and suddenly, I felt a touch on my lower back.

I ignored it, but the very faint pressure added, and moved down my butt. I peeked over my shoulder, seeing the guy with his hands down my pants. One hand gripped my butt, the other slid down, onto my inner thigh. Then, I felt another faint pressure on my shoulder, right where the guy's dick was located. I flung him down on the ground. "Oh no. you are not going to touch me like that, and you definitely wont be getting a boner from it. Got it?" he sneered. "You didn't stop me for a while there, honey." I got down in his face, and said, "I said I wouldn't kill you. However, I know how to stop. Just. Short." I bit off the last two words, and he rolled his eyes. His hand darted out, touching my boobs, and without thinking, I clamped down on his arm with my teeth.

He screamed and wrenched back. I stared at him, and sighed. "Great. Now I have to save your sorry ass life." I grabbed his arm, and pulled it toward me. I quickly sucked the venom out, and spat out the blood with a huge force of will. "What-what are you?" "Your worst nightmare." I said, then bit my lip to keep from smiling. The man cowered on the ground, and I picked him up, applying pressure on his skull, just enough for unconsciousness.

I ran, then, to the police station, and threw the men inside, then ran back to the Cullen's. I made sure no one could see me, and spied Major sitting in the recliner, his family scattered around, talking about something. I blew past them, and sat on Major's lap, then dropped my powers, so everyone could see me. Major's arms wrapped around my waist, and the family smiled at us. "Hello there, Izzy." Carlisle greeted. "Hi." I smiled, instantly at ease now that I was close to Major. Edward looked at me, pain in his eyes, though he tried desperately to hide it. Major lightly kissed my lips, then returned his gaze to the family. "Izzy, Alice has had a…rather troubling vision." he said in my ear, just loud enough for only me to hear.

"What about?" I whispered in his ear. He shivered a little, and I bit my lip, mentally going 'oops.' "Volturi." was all he said. Immediately, I shrank against his chest. Despite my hard attitude, the Volturi were the only thing in the world that really and truly terrified me. I knew they were real, and merciless. Any sane vampire was scared of them. Major held me tighter, and I relaxed again. "What are we going to do?" I asked the entire family. "We don't know yet. Her vision isn't solid-it looks like the Volturi will be here in Forks, but their surroundings are blurry." "Are her visions usually concrete?" "No, but what worries us is the problem of them being in Forks."

"Are there still werewolves here?" "Yes, the mutts are still here." Rosalie said. "Good. If Jake is still alive," Carlisle nodded, "I'll see if I can talk to him." "No, wait-" Alice said, then broke off. "Damn it. The entire future just went blank." "Oh. Sorry. Anyway, I'll be back." I attempted to lunge off Major's lap, and his long arms held me tighter. I didn't use my strength to burst out, only laughed and relaxed against him. "Come on, let me up." I pleaded. He pretended to consider, and shook his head, nose against my neck. I shivered a little, Major only noticing because he was holding me. I leapt up again, Major following me. He held me close, and I chuckled. "You know, jealousy doesn't exactly become you. But still, it's sweet." he kissed me hard, and let me go.

I smiled, and ran out the door. I drew my cloaking powers over me, and ran toward the La Push border. I hesitated just before I crossed, but lightly put a toe over the border. I glanced booth ways, pulled my powers into a tighter ball around me, and ran. My nose twitched, the smell of wet dog overpowering. I stopped, and sniffed again, sorting through the scents to find Jake's-I just knew which was his. I followed the scent, and soon arrived at Jake's old house. I hesitated, then swiftly and silently swung the door open. There was a female's human scent mixed with Jake's dog scent. I grimaced, and followed the smell to Jake and his female's room. Empty. I went back into the hall, considering where they might be. I knew the rest of the house was empty, and instead went to the woods. I closed my eyes, and listened. There it was-the softest sound of padded feet touching soft earth. I followed the sound, and soon arrived at a small clearing. In the clearing was a circle of twelve wolves. I walked up, silently, to a russet red wolf. Jacob Black. I lightly touched his head, and his eyes widened, and he snarled. Lowly, just in his ear, I said, "Jake. It's me. If I show myself, can you promise me I wont be attacked?" Jake's eyes widened even more, and he nodded.

I let myself be seen, but threw up a barrier, just to be sure of my safety. A snarl ripped itself from the throats of eleven werewolves, and I could practically hear them saying, "Vampire!" Jake phased, and I blinked. In the millisecond my eyes were closed, he pulled his shorts on. "Bella!" he cried happily. He reached out to hug me, but his hands ran into my barrier. His face fell, and I refused to let the look get to me. "Sorry, Jake. It's Izzy, anyway." "Izzy. I haven't seen you in a century and a half. What's been happening with you?" "I will tell you later, but I didn't come for casual chatting. Although, I do have to say that the Cullen's did not break the treaty. I met up with them two days ago, and haven't seen them otherwise since the last time. Some old friends of Majors changed me." "Major?" "Jasper." "Oh. What are you here for?" "The Volturi are coming."

"Volturi?" "You mean you haven't heard of the Volturi?" "Um, no?" "Oh my fucking god, how have you survived this long? The Volturi are the kings of vampires. Yes, kings. There are three-Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Aro is the head. The Volturi is the largest coven of vampires in the world." I didn't lie, necessarily, but I certainly wasn't going to tell him the truth about my secret. "But I thought you said there were three." "There are. Three _leaders. _There is also a guard. Many guards, actually, but no one knows their true numbers. There are also the wives, but no one ever sees them." "Wonderful. Just what we need. When are they coming, and why?" I hesitated. "I don't know. I wanted to know if you would help us when they come. Fight against them, if needed." "Yes, we will join you." "Perfect." I said, sighing in thanks.

Jake moved his hand, and the rest of the pack melted into the trees. "So, Izzy, what _has_ been happening with you?" "You got a month?" Jake laughed, and took my hand. He lead me to the beach that had been our special place, and we sat on the skeleton of a tree, that was barely strong enough to support us. "So, what happened after Kaylee came?" Jake asked me. Kaylee was Jake's imprint. I shifted uncomfortably, and said, "How is Kaylee doing?" "She's four months pregnant, with our second." "Good for you two." I said. Jake furrowed his brow, and looked hard at me. "Are you still not over me imprinting?" he asked.

I snarled, and tackled him. "Look, Jake. I couldn't care less about your love life." "Izzy, get off of me!" "Then don't insinuate that I still somehow care about you." Jake froze, and stared at me. I got off him, and stared right back. After a moment, I said lowly, "Obviously, this was a mistake." I turned, struggling against the urge to run, and my hand was caught in a much hotter, much larger one. "Bella, I'm sorry." I shoved my hand forward in his grip, lashing out at his belly. My hand slammed into his abs, not as hard as I'd intended (he'd stopped my momentum somewhat), and then yanked my hand back just as fast in the same motion.

"My name is not Bella. Not anymore, Jake. And I'm sorry if it seems like I'm still hurt by you imprinting on someone other than me. I loved you, and I thought you loved me. Finding out your boyfriend has a true love that's not you can hurt, just a little." "I told you, Izzy, that it was completely out of my power." "Whatever, Jake. After you imprinted, I left Forks, as you know. I went to Michigan, and found Charlotte and Peter." "Charlotte and Peter?" "Major's-Jasper's-old coven, who hunts humans. Any way, I convinced them to change me-" "You got human hunting vampires to change you? You could've been killed!" "I'm not your responsibility anymore, Jake. It was my decision, and I don't care what you say, especially now. I met yet another guy who I thought loved me, but found his true mate in someone else." "Oh, Izzy."

"Stop it. I don't need your sympathy. Any way, I am now back in Forks, obviously." "I swear, Izzy, if I didn't know you before, I'd be afraid you'd kill me now." "I grew a spine, dude." I grimaced, and Jake smiled a little. "You're the leader of the pack now?" "Yes." "What happened to Sam?" "He left." "Ah." I added without thinking, "And now I know how Leah felt." Leah was a member of the pack, a female, who had been Sam's girlfriend, before Sam imprinted on Emily. Jake winced, and I shrugged. "Do you want go see Kaylee?" "Not particularly." "Come on. Please?" "I really should be getting back. Major's probably having a heart attack." "Why do you keep calling the leech-" I glared at him, lips peeling back from my teeth, and Jake coughed, "the vampire Major?" "I've lived with Char and Pete for the past century and a half. They only call him Major, not by his given name." "And why would Jasper be having a heart attack?" I gave him a look. "Why are you interested?" "Because I still consider you my best friend." "Major and I are dating." I said after a moment. Jake's face closed off, and I grinded my teeth. "So it's okay for you to find someone that's right for you, but I'm not even allowed to date?" "I didn't say anything, Izzy!" "No, but it was the look." "I'm very happy for you and Jasper." "Thanks." I said. "So, will you come see her?" "Maybe another time." "Alright. don't be a stranger, Izzy." I nodded, stood, and ran.

I crossed the border line, and ran to the Cullen's house. When I arrived, however, I was nearly bowled over with surprise.

Because, waiting for me there, was Charlotte and Pete.

When I skidded to a stop, the two turned to me, Charlotte's eyes soft and welcoming, Pete's revealing his happiness to see me, but there was also a fire in them. I knew that look-I was in deep shit.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? I know it was short, and I apologize. I was reading your reviews, and I wanted to incorporate one of my reviewers (000janedoe000)'s ideas into my story. I deleted like half the chapter to change it. Sorry. I'll make up for it soon, I promise. Love you all! Thanks for all the A-M-A-Z-I-N-G reviews. <strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, I know it's been awhile since I've updated. But reviews and favoriting my stuff makes me happy, and this is, by far, my most popular story. So I will try harder to keep this one updated. **

**Previously: **

I crossed the border that seperated werewolf land from vampire land, and ran on to the Cullen house. When I arrived, however, I was nearly bowled over with surprise.

Because, waiting for me there, were Charlotte and Peter.

When I skidded to a stop, the two turned to me, Charlotte's eyes soft and welcoming, Pete's revealing his happiness to see me, but there was also a fire in them. I knew that look-I was in deep shit.

* * *

><p>I stared in astonishment at my brother and sister. Char and Pete were actually a lot closer to me than a mere brother and sister - they were my best friends, the only people who truly understood me, and my only family (Excluding Major) - but brother and sister were the best ways to describe them.<p>

I was slightly nervous to see them here, for a number of reasons; one, I knew they would never reveal my secret, but still. Two, the look in Pete's eyes worried me slightly. Normally, I knew why Pete would be pissed at me, but now, I couldnt think of one reason. But soon, my excitement a seeing them overpowered my nervousness, and I ran forward, hugging first Char, then Pete, tightly.

I leaned back after a moment, keepin ahand on each of their shoulders. "What are you two doing here?" I asked incredulously.

"You were gone a lot longer than we expected, Izzy." Char glanced at Pete, and quickly added, "Plus, we were worried about you." I leaned in again, hugging them tightly as I murmured only for their ears, "You know I was fine."

Half a second later, Char took a step back, as did Pete. "Izzy, you smell like wet dog. More specifically, you smell like werewolves." one corner of her mouth lifted into a grin as I stuck my tongue out at her, and the others laughed at my expression. Major stepped forward, leaned down, and pressed a warm, gentle kiss to the side of my mouth. Ignoring the eyes on us, I pulled him in, sealing our lips together. After aa second, Peter cleared his throat, and Major lifted his head, his fingers threading through my mine.

"So, what did Jacob say?" Major asked. "He said that the pack would fight against them if they do come."

"They?" Char asked confused. I blinked, and looked at her, unconsiously tightening my grip on Major's hand, only realizing when Major's other hand came up and gently stroked my jaw. I blinked again, looking up at him. He smiled a little, tucking my hair behind my ear before he dropped his hand, and I eased up on my grip on his hand.

"Alice had a vision that the Volturi are coming. Soon." I admitted, looking at the two. Char and Pete's blood red eyes widened, and they shared a glance, first at each other, then at me, that spoke volumes.

After a moment of stunned silence, Pete said, "Izzy, can we talk to you? Alone, I mean?" I nodded, gently extracting my hand from Majors. "Let's go." I said to Char and Pete, gave Major a quick kiss on the cheek, then followed my siblings out of the Cullen house.

Once outside, I glanced back at the house, then said, "Come on. We need to get a good distance away from them." Char and Pete nodded, and we began running. We ran for miles, until we were near the border line. Finally, we stopped in a small clearing. There was silence for a few minutes as we just enjoyed each others company, until Char and Pete gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You're leaning." Pete observed. I realized I was leaning the direction that I'd come from, toward Major, following the connection that he and I shared, which had gotten fainter over the miles, but was still there. I straightened selfconsiously, and Char and Pete continued to study me.

"Now what?" I asked exasperatedly. Char sighed. "Are you sure you know what you're doing, Izzy?" she asked. "What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"I know you love Jasper." I nodded, a picture of his golden eyes rising unbidden to my mind.

"But are you sure that you want to go through this again? How do you know the same thing wont happen that happened with Ben-" "What I had with Benjamin was nothing compared to this." I snapped.

I hesitated, then added, "Ben and I did love each other. But, for the main part, our relationship was purely physical."

"And yours and Major's isnt?" Char asked caustically. Biting my lip, I shook my head. "You mean you havent-" I hastily cut her off, saying, "No." it wasnt that I didnt want to, or that I hadnt before, but the idea of Major and I together like that gave me a funny jumping feeling in my stomach.

I sighed, sank down onto the ground, rubbed my temples, and asked, "Can we please get off the subject?" Char and Pete sat as well, thankfully shutting up about it.

"Izzy, what are you going to do?" "About what?" I asked, pretending naivety. "You know perfectly well what. The Volt-" "Dont even say their name. Just because-" I couldnt bring myself to say it, and started over.

"Just because...well, you know, doesnt mean I like them. The three jackasses in charge think they are the fucking kings of the entire fucking world." "No, y-" "Shut up." I said, but without fire, more going through the motions. Peter hastily shut his mouth anyway.

"Why have you been here so long?" Char finally asked. My answer was one word: "Major." "What about him?" "You said it yourself. I love him; he's half of me. When I was leaning earlier?" the two, listening intently, nodded.

"It's like Major and I are physically tied together. I was leaning because I can feel the, for lack of a better word, rope. It's pulling me toward him. I know Major better than I know myself; as well as I know you. He may no longer be part of the Pacific Coven, but he still loves them. I cant ask him to choose between me and his family."

"He loves you, babe. He loves you more than he's loved anything in his entire life; Char and I know this. We've been around him almost longer than anyone alive, excluding Maria. If he did have to chose, there is no question of the fact that it would be you."

"I know he'd chose me. But that's why I cant ask him to. Leaving his family would hurt him, as well as me." "Why would it hurt you?" "Because his emotions are mine." I said simply.

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, then Pete said, "So, are you going to come back with us, Izzy?" I folded my hands together, and studied my long, pale fingers intently.

"Not yet." "What?" Char said, as if she couldnt believe what I'd said. I looked up at her. "I'm not going back. Not yet. I havent made it clear to Major that I will leave at some point, and I need to. If he wants to come, he's more than welcome."

"How long will you be staying with them?" "I dont know. I cant leave Major-it will destroy me, and you know that. I dont know what I'm going to do." I admitted with a sigh. Char stood, and offered me her hand.

"The first thing you should do is go tell him." she said once she pulled me up. I nodded silently, and hugged Char again. Normally, I wasnt a huggy person, but Char brought that out in me. Peter stood as well, and kissed my forehead.

"Come on, Iz." he said, and we ran back to the Cullens.

* * *

><p>When we reached th Cullen house, Major was waiting for us. I propelled myself into his open arms, feeling like I'd been away from him much longer than two hours. I buried my face in his chest, breathing his wild, woodsy scent in, feeling instantly a home. Major held me close, and I felt his tense muscles relax as he buried his face in my hair, breathing my scent, just as I was his.<p>

After a few minutes, he sighed, his breath stirring my hair.

"Have I ever told you that, A) you smell really good, B) you're beautiful, or C) that I love you?" he asked. I considered, then lied laughingly, "No, no, and no." he raised his eyebrows, his gold eyes sparkling in humor.

"Hmm. Well, it's time to remedy the situation. You smell amazing, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I love you more than anything." he said, his eyes growing more serious with each word. I rose on my toes, pulled his face down to mine, and kissed him hard.

He smiled against my mouth, and kissed me back. After a moment, I returned to earth, both physically and mentally. I opened my eyes, and found Major's face less than an inch from mine. I reached up, and touched a ringlet of golden hair, tracing it with my finger, then smoothed his locks down. He smiled at my touch, his eyes slowly closing, his forehead pressing against mine.

We stayed in that position for several minutes, both of our eyes closed, my arms around his neck, his around my waist, our foreheads pressed together, breathing in slowly.

The moment was shattered when Pete said, somewhat laughingly, "Hey. We are still here, lovebirds." I opened my eyes at the same time as Major, and we smiled at each other. Major shifted me, putting his arm around me and holding me to his side.

He said to Pete and Char, "Hey, I know that Izzy is practically related to y'all, but am I not allowed to have a hug or anything?" Char smiled, and stepped forward, Major hugging her with his one free arm. I felt my jaw tighten as he hugged her, and Jasper winked at me over Char's head, making me relax.

Char felt me tense and relax, and released Major, and said to me, "Iz, I'm not trying scam on your mate. Besides, Pete's my mate." I smiled, feeling a little silly, and said, "I know." Pete stepped forward as well, giving Major a firm handshake. Major pulled him in, and they patted each other on the back in a manly hug. Char and I shared a glance, rolling our eyes.

"It's good to see you two." Major said after Pete stepped back. "You havent been around since Izzy left Forks." "There wasnt any way we could come back without you knowing where Izzy was. She told us that she didnt want you to know where to find her." I nodded in confirmation, and Major's arm around my shoulders tightened. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and he relaxed again.

Pete and Char stared intently at us, and Pete let out a low whistle. "Wow, Major." Major and I both looked at him, confused. "What?" we said simultaneously. Pete glanced somehwhat warily at Char, then bck at us. "It's just that...we've never seen you calm down so easily."

The corners of Major's mouth tugged into a grin at Pete's words, and he shrugged. "I cant remember the last time I was truly angry. Certainly not since Izzy has come." he briefly pressed his lips to the top of my head, and, from inside the house, we heard Emmet pretend to gag. "Shut up, Em." I said, hearing Emmet laugh in reply.

"Hey, why dont you two go inside and talk to the rest of the coven? I need to talk to Major." I said to Char and Pete. They nodded, Char giving me a glance on her way inside, clearly telling me to make sure that I told Major.

Once we were by ourselves, I turned into Major, wrapping my arms around his waist. He shifted, lifting me up a little. I buried my face in his neck, his skin smooth against mine. Without thinking about it, I moved my head, lining my lips up with a bite mark, and he shivered, his arms tightening around me.

"I love you." he murmured into my hair, and I replied, "I love you too, Major."

* * *

><p>A bit later, Major reluctantly put me back on the ground. "What did you need to talk to me about, Izzy?" I hesitated. "Come with me." together, we began running, until we reached the clearing from so many years ago, the one I'd found with Edward. I scaled a tree, Major on my heels, and we settled on the same branch, keeping our balance with ease.<p>

Major took my hand, lazily drawing patterns on my palm, fingers, and the back of my hand. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, still concentrating on my hand. "Um, I-" I lost my train of thought, Major's touch sending shivers through my body.

I murmured with a sigh, "That feels good." I nearly felt Major's smile, and he glanced up at me, his gold eyes glinting at me through his blonde hair. I swallowed as my entire body tingled at his look, and closed my eyes, yanking my thoughts back on track.

"You know that I am going to leave, right?" I said softly, opening my eyes. Majors long fingers didnt stop moving, but they slowed considerably. "Now?" he asked, locking his gaze with mine, his eyes confused, surprised, and slightly hurt. "No. But I will at some point." his gaze returned to my hand, and he nodded slowly.

"Yes. I know." he said softly. "What are you going to do when I do leave?" "I'm going with you, of course." he said, as if it was a stupid question. "But...wont you miss the Cullens? They're your family." "Yes, I'll miss them. But I love you more than I do them."

Reluctantly, I pulled my hand away, and he looked up. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw my face. "The fact that you'd chose me over them." I murmured. "What? You're upset that I'd chose you?" he said, confused

"Well, yes and no. No, because I love you too, and I want to stay with you, no matter what. Yes, because I know you love them, and it would hurt you to leave them. I love you enough that your emotions are mine, in a way. And, because it would hurt you to leave them, it would hurt me."

Major's hand rose, and cupped the side of my face. I leaned into his rough palm, and his calloused thumb stroked my cheek. "It would hurt me far more to be seperated from you than to be seperated from them." I looked down, away from his earnest gaze.

"Look at me." he said sharply, but his voice was still gentle. I dragged my eyes up to look at him, and the look on his face made my heart fly up into my throat. "I love you, Isabella. So, so much. I cant survive without you." his voice was insistent and earnest, urging me to believe him. I couldnt even get angry at him for calling me _Isabella._ "Are you listening to me, Isabella? _I love you. _It would quite literally kill me-again-to leave you."

I swallowed, and flung myself at him. He caught me easily, and I hid my face in his shirt. "Thank you." I whispered. "What are you thanking me for? I was just telling you the truth." he murmued, but held me tighter against his chest. After a while, he began humming. The sound made an odd, echoing sound in my mind, like I'd heard the music before but had forgotten it.

I found myself relaxing even more than I already was, my eyes closing. Major's scent wrapped around me, calming me and making me feel more at home than I had felt anywhere else.

Major, howeer, shattered the moment, saying, "Do you know when you will leave?"

"No." I admitted. "I dont know. All I know is that I will be here when the Volturi come."

Abruptly, Major tensed. "No." he said, voice hard. "You will be nowhere near here when they arrive." I pushed myself away from him, my eyes narrowed. "What?" I said, my voice deadly calm. Major stared back, unremorseful.

"You heard me perfectly well. You will not be here when the Volturi arrive." "Oh, yes I will." "No. I will be here, but you wont." "If you think that I'm going to comply without a fight, you have another think coming." I said darkly. "I dont believe I will. I'm staying; you're leaving." "I am staying too." I said forcefully. "No, you wont." "Yes, I will!" "I am not arguing about this, Izzy! If I have to take you somewhere myself, and chain you up, I will do it."

I dropped from the tree abruptly, and Major landed in front of me a split second later. "I will be there." I said roughly, and, without another word, I turned, and ran for the Cullen house.

I ran full out, faster than any vamire had ever run. I slammed to a stop a few inches from the porch, and, still moving blurringly fast, I jumped the stairs and shoved the door open. The rest of the Cullens, and my two siblings, looked up, their faces surprised. As soon as they saw my face, however, their expressions turned worried and slightly frightened, and they quickly looked down, except for Char and Pete.

My siblings stood, eyes concerned. "What happened, Izzy?" "Ma-" I cut myself off as Major blew in the still open door, his face as furious as mine was. This time, as the Cullen's saw his face, they actually shrank away, pressing themselves into the couch, chair, or wall, wherever they happened to be sitting or standing.

Pete let out a low whistle again. "The Major's out." I knew from the times they talked about him that when they said that, it meant Jasper was absolutley furious. "Shut. Up." Major snapped, his eyes locked on me.

We glared at eachother for a couple of minutes, then Char said, "Why are you two trying to burn holes through the each others foreheads? I mean, less than an hour ago, you two were so lovey dovey that it made the rest of us naseous. What happened?"

"He's being way too overprotective!" "She's being stubborn and idiotic!" our words overlapped eachother, and the family looked up at us, confused. Even though they had amazing hearing, they couldnt completley understand what we'd said, and Carlisle told us so.

Major took a deep breath, outwardly calming himself down. "She's being stubborn and idiotic."

I copied his movement, outwardly calming myself down. "He's being overprotective." "A little more specific, please." Esme said calmly, her voice gentle. "When the Volturi come, I say that I will stay. He wants me to go." I said, gesturing to my mate.

"I want you to be safe." Major said, his voice still slightly angry, but considerably softer. "I know." I softened as well. "But, believe me, I will be far safer here, than if I was away." "How can you believe that?" Major snapped, confused and angry.

I glanced at Char and Pete, the only people on earth, excluding the Volturi, that knew my secret. Char and Pete glanced at eachother. "They should know." Pete said carefully. I sighed, and sank down on the coffee table.

I sighed again. "There is something you all should know about me." they leaned forward expectantly; they all knew I had a secret. Several secrets, actually, but one major one.

"I am the-" my words were cut off by the sound of shattering glass. Alice - who had been somewhat nervously playing with a vase of flowers, rearranging the roses and lightly scraping the glass vase, getting rid of micoscopic spots - had dropped the vase. We all knew that there was no way Alice could have accidentally dropped the vase.

Edward gasped, his eyes locked on Alice's tiny form. "No. That's...that's _impossible. _Your visions are sometimes wrong!" he said it desperately, as if he wanted to believe it, but knew that Alice's vision was going to happen.

"What? What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked, his voice concerned and gentle, only his eyes betraying his worry.

"They're coming." Alice whispered, her eyes wide with fear. Emmet shook his head. "We _know_, Alice!" he snapped. Edward's eyes, as wid a Alice's, turned to Emmet. "She's not explaining well. They're _all_ coming. All of the Volturi."

"Yes..." Emmet dragged the word out, sensing there was more, and frustrated that he didnt have the entire story. "You dont understand!" Edward's voice was frustrated.

"They're _all_ coming! The guard, the three leaders, even the wives!" everyone gasped. Everyone...except for me. Somehow, I wasnt surprised at all.

"But-but the wives _never _leave the fortress!" Rosalie gasped. Edward growled, "You dont think we know that, Rose?"

Alice sighed. "You all know that nintey-five percent of my visions arent concrete. But this one is. It's so clear, so solid, that there is no way that this will not come to pass. No matter how much you deny it, it _will_ happen. The Volturi, and the wives, are coming. And it wont be long. They are already beginning the preparations."

"How long?" Emmet asked.

Alice opened her mouth to speak, then shut it again. I waited for the bomb to drop. "How long?" Emmet repeated, his voice hard and sharp.

Alice tried to speak, and couldnt.

_"How long, Alice?" _Emmet said again.

Finally, Alice managed to speak. When she did, her voice was cool and distant. "In two days, it is going to snow. It will snow for thirty-six hours, almost precisely. They will be here the day after it stops snowing."

She paused, gathering her thoughts, and shivered.

"Five days. They will be here in five days."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Watcha think? And, just to clarify, all of the Cullens have graduated from Forks High School. They just stay way far out of sight, except for Esme and Carlisle. I will hopefully update soon. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Love to all my readers!<br>-Kathleen7295**


	9. Help!

**I have a request for my faithful readers.**

**I would like to message one of you, telling you my idea that I have for Izzy-it pertains to her secret.**

**It's not exactly a beta. I just want to make sure that my ideas would be good.**

**If you would like to help, please private message me. **

**Thanks, and I will update as soon as my idea is okayed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, the time is 5 days beause I was counting the rest of the day Alice had the vision. <strong>

**And I mentioned them not being in school because of the snow; normally, they'd be in school when it snowed, **

**which is why I wanted to make sure you knew that they werent in school.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, I love ya'll, and I will update soon.<strong>


	10. Answer to Chapter 9

**Thanks to all the messages people shot out to me in reply to my HELP post.**

** I have already sent out the reply message to the person I have chosen.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I am trying to incorporate as many ideas as possible**

**into my story. **

**ALSO**

**In reply ****to KRYSTAL214's message:**

** I honestly have no idea. That's just how it worked out in my mind.**


	11. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's taken me so long to update.**

**Quick recap:** Charlotte and Peter arrived in Forks. They and Izzy talked, agreeing that she needed to talk to Major about when she would leave.

This was followed by a fight between Major and Izzy, as neither enjoyed the idea of the other participating in the fight against the Volturi. Finally, they came to an agreement that both of them would fight.

And, lastly, Alice received her vision that the Volturi would arrive after a snowstorm, and would be at the Cullen house in five days.

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next four days passed in somewhat of a blur. Major, Charlotte, Peter, and I trained day in and day out, trying to teach the werewolves and the other vampires how to fight more experienced vampires.<strong><br>**

Major and I were the most experienced, Char and Pete following just after. The others had fought vampires before, yes. But they had never fought ones this ancient.

We trained without stopping, from dawn until dusk, only stopping when the vampires needed to hunt, or the wolves needed to eat and sleep.

We stopped training when the snowstorm grew too intense. The wolves could easily plow through the snow, with their huge, muscular builds, but it got so cold that even they shivered.

And, for the vampires, the cold didn't bother us. But the snow grew so deep that the only way we could move comfortably and quickly was by jumping from tree to tree.

The wolves stayed at the Cullen house, despite the fact that they wrinkled their noses at the smell of vampires every time they stepped inside, and that, twenty seconds after they had entered, their wet-dog smell had permeated the entire house, much to the distaste of all vampires inside.

By the fourth day, everyone was slowly going insane, having been stuck inside the house together for several hours.

One thing I had to say about everyone being trapped together-it had made everyone forget about my secret. But I had not forgotten-not at all.

I had taken to sitting on the windowsill on the first floor, staring out the glass into the driving snow, searching for even the slightest hint of the Volturi. I often didn't move for hours upon hours, not blinking, not breathing, not doing anything.

At five o'clockish on the fourth day, I was still sitting on the windowsill. I'd been sitting there since around midnight, and hadn't moved even the slightest bit.

"Izzy." I jumped. I had been so immersed in staring out the window, searching for them, that I hadn't noticed anything going on in the house behind me.

Major took a seat next to me, and handed me a tall ceramic coffee cup. I looked down at it somewhat warily, until I caught a thread of warm perfume, and realized that I could feel warmth seeping through the ceramic into my hands.

I took a small drink, which turned into a large gulp. Major had microwaved the blood, so that it was warmer, more like it was when it came straight from the source.

"Thanks." I said softly, setting the cup back down.

"Darlin'...what's wrong?" Major's voice was soft and concerned. I didn't answer, but my hands began tightening in the coffee mug. Major touched my cheek just barely with his fingertips, but I turned to look at him.

He gently stroked my bangs before tucking the lock behind my ear. His fingers lingered on my cheek, though, and he cupped my face in his hand.

"Come on. You can tell me." he said softly, cajolingly. I took a deep breath, and, instead of answering, I put my hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

He pulled away far too soon for my liking, but, a second later, he leaned back in, and lightly touched his tongue to the corner of my mouth, then leaned away a second later. I gave him a curious look, despite the fact that the gentle touch of his tongue on my mouth had made my entire my body tense in pleasure.

Major gave me an-admittedly-charming smile. "You had a little blood." he explained. I gave him a half-hearted grin in reply. He sighed, and rubbed his thumb over my cheek.

"Look, sweetheart, I know that you're getting kind of antsy." he began, and I couldn't help my slight snort. He rolled his eyes. "Look, my dear, you don't have to worry. I also know that it's eating you up inside, that you didn't tell anyone about your...secret."

I caught the grimace that flashed across his face at the word 'secret', and his hand dropped from my face, only to tangle his fingers with mine. Reaching out with my free hand, I touched a lock of his golden hair, then traced my fingers lightly over his features.

His golden eyes closed as I ran my fingers gently over his eyebrows, down his cheek, and lightly drew them over his full mouth. Then, even more lightly than before, I pressed my fingers to one of the scars on his neck.

I dropped my hand, and, almost faster than my own vampire eyes could follow, he reached up with his other hand, lacing our fingers together so that neither of us had a free hand.

"Izzy, there is no reason for you to be worried. I won't let anything happen to you, or anyone else." he lifted our hands, and kissed the inside of my wrists. "I promise." he added, his soft lips brushing my skin gently.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. "I'm not worried about anyone getting hurt. I wish..." I trailed off. "There is so much that you don't know about me, Major. I love you so, so much, but I'm worried that after you find out what my secret is, you won't want to be with me anymore."

Major's eyes widened. "_That's_ what's bothering you?" he asked, voice just shy of laughing. I looked at him, a little offended, but gave a tiny nod, making him burst into laughter. I was a little hurt, and tried to pull my hands from his.

Instantly, his laughter stopped, and he adopted a contrite expression. "I'm sorry, Izzy. I didn't mean to laugh. But, no offense meant, you are damn crazy if you think I'd ever-_ever_-willingly leave you. Do you not believe that I love you?"

For a moment, I was silent. Did I believe Major loved me? The instant the thought crossed my mind, I knew the answer. _Yes_. It was one of those things you knew deep in your core, something you knew was completely correct.

I looked up, meeting Major's eyes. "Yes. I believe-I know-that you love me. But this...this secret is so much more than what you think." Major raised an eyebrow.

"What? Are you one of the three's illegitimate daughter?" I couldn't help my chuckle.

"Yes. You got me, Major. I'm Aro's bastard daughter." Major grinned, kissing my hands again. "See? Aren't you feeling better, Aro's daughter?"

I laughed. "Yes. Thank you, Major." "You're welcome, darlin'. Now, please finish your meal. You haven't hunted in days." his voice was insistent, and, obediently, I took a gulp.

Then, when my throat flared with a familiar burning pain, I quickly swallowed the rest of it. Major grinned, and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. "Good girl."

I rolled my eyes, making him chuckle. He only leaned away for a brief second, then groaned. "Too much." he said, so softly I almost didn't hear it. And he leaned in again, kissing me hard. As he did, he pulled the leftover blood from my mouth. When he pulled away, it was once again far too fast for my liking.

"Izzy, can you do me a favor?" he asked softly. I looked at him warily. "It depends." he sighed a little, then looked at me from under his eyelashes. My entire body tensed once again, except this time at the look.

"Please don't spend the night down here again." I worried my bottom lip between my teeth for a moment, and Jasper sighed, shaking his head. "Izzy, they're not going to show up now. Alice's vision was completely concrete."

I sighed. "Alright." I agreed a brief second later. He smiled. "Good. You need to rest." I chuckled. "I am a vampire, my dear Major. I do not actually need any rest."

"Izzy." he shook his head, but didn't say anything else, and I made a face. "Fine."

He looked at me, a half grin curving his mouth, then stood. "Come on." he offered me his hand, and I took it without hesitating. I sat my cup down on the windowsill, and Jasper tugged me up the stairs to the bedroom we shared.

Although we were mated, and human ceremonies such as weddings didn't mean anything to us, Major still wanted to wait until after we'd had our fist wedding. But that didn't keep us from resting in the same bed together.

Major shut the door behind us, and climbed onto the bed, me just seconds behind him. He lay on his side, facing me, and draped his arm over my waist, pulling me close to him.

"Rest, Izzy." he briefly raised an eyebrow, then said, "Well, rest as much as one of our kind can." I gave a half grin, then snuggled closer to him, resting my head on his chest. "I love you, Major." I said softly. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was up the second the peeked over the horizon.<p>

Well, I tried to be up by the time the sun rose. But, since neither Major nor I had moved all night, his arm was still slung about my waist, and when I tried to get up, he tightened his grip on me. "Nope. You're not going anywhere."

I fell back to the bed, and frowned up at him. He grinned, ducking his head to give me a quick kiss. Major lifted his head a moment later, resting his forehead against mine.

"_Now_ can I get up?" I asked. He frowned. "So eager to leave?" "No. So eager to make sure that _they _leave as soon as possible." he sighed, but, apparently seeing sense for once, released his grip on my waist. I lingered for another moment longer, however, and gave him another kiss.

I stood, and Major was on his feet in front of me in half a second. "By the way, Izzy, you reminded me of something." I bit my lip, waiting.

"As an incentive to not do anything stupid today, there's something I need to talk to you about. But it has to wait until _after_ the fight. Which means you need to be unharmed, and in one piece."

My lip found it's way between my teeth again. Major rested his thumb against my lip, trying to pull it away, but I refused to release it. He sighed, a little frustrated.

"I can't kiss you if you're chewing on your lip." he reminded me.

That made me let go, and, true to his word, Major leaned down and captured my mouth with his.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Major and I were downstairs. The wolves were at the table, tucking into a mountain of food. I doubt Esme would ever admit it aloud, but I thought she was thrilled that the wolves were here, because they damn things <em>never stopped eating<em>. I think she enjoyed the chance to use her cooking skills-which, from my hazy time as a human, I remembered as being amazing.

But it seemed that, today, they were eating much, much more slowly than normal, the tenseness of the air getting to them.

In fact, everyone was tense. The morning passed in a, well, tense silence, no one saying a single word for hour upon hour, jumping at the slightest noise.

Then, around noon, Edward froze, his face a mask of horror. "They're coming." he said lowly. At first, everyone flinched, because he'd broken the silence, then froze. "Are you sure?" Jacob asked. Edward nodded.

I clenched my jaw, then, steeling myself, put my fingers to my lips. "Shh." I said softly. They all turned to me, eyebrows furrowed and faces confused.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked. "I _said_, _shut up!_" I snapped. He looked a little taken aback-I'm not sure why, because I'd snapped at him plenty of times before-but complied, and they all fell completely still.

Taking a deep breath, I extended my senses. There was the thundering of the wolves' hearts, of blood rushing through their veins.

Outside, the wind through the leaves. I noticed something odd, then: there were no sounds of animals moving through the woods.

Oh, I could hear their heart beats, the breath rushing in and out of their lungs, the slight rasp as they shivered inside their hidey-holes. It was as if they could sense there was something evil coming.

Well, not evil per se. They weren't honestly evil-just ancient, and firm in their ways. But, either way, the animals knew to hide-there weren't even any birds.

Then, I pushed past those sounds too, and found what I was looking for.

But I didn't hear their thoughts like Edward had. No, I heard the swish of their robes, the grass and earth bending and giving way under the steps, and, in the case of the more sadistic ones, the flexing of bones and muscle under smooth white skin as they thought of the coming fight.

Finally, I was forced to admit the truth, feeling a shiver ripple down my spine as I did.

The Volturi were here.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! I didn't have to work today, so I got some stuff done for once. I will try to be better about updating.<strong>

**Reviews make me very, very happy!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been so long. Please forgive me. **

**Previously-  
><strong>The wolves and vampires have been training non-stop for the past four days, waiting on the arrival of the Volturi. Izzy's secret is eating her alive, and the only truly noticing is, of course, Major. At the end of the chapter, Edward announced that he could sense the Volturi's presence.

**And here we go.**

* * *

><p>Slowly, I stood from my place beside Major. Unthinkingly, I murmured out loud, "They're here."<p>

Edward's eyes narrowed. "I already said that, Izzy."

A wave of fury washed over me. The freaking Volturi were here, and he wanted to be petty? Without thinking about it, I launched myself at him, wrapping my hand around his throat.

"Look, my fuse is short already. If you value your life, you will not piss me off again, and you will do _exactly_ as I say." I snarled. I felt everyone staring at me, and, without looking away from Edward, I said, "That goes for the rest of you, too."

The ball of fury in my chest hadn't yet receded, but I forced myself to release my hold on Edward's throat, and slowly stood. Staring down at Edward, I growled, "I meant I could _hear_ them, you fucking idiot. Their footsteps, the movement of their robes."

Edward's eyes widened. "Really?"

From behind me, I heard Rosalie snort. "Please, Edward. Out of everything we've seen her do, you're surprised that she can hear way better than the rest of us?"

I tried not to smile. Instead, without a word, I brushed my hands together, trying to get rid of the feeling of Edward's skin beneath my palm, and stalked outside. Major followed almost directly beside me, and the others weren't far behind.

We stood shoulder to shoulder in the driving snow, facing the direction Edward and I could hear the bastards coming from. I stood in the middle of the line, Major on my left, Jacob on my right. But, as soon as everyone was stationary, I stepped forward. Major and Jacob moved with me, but I held up a hand.

"Stop. I need to be the one who does this. And I need to do it alone."

"Izzy, please-"

"No. I promise, if this doesn't work, you can fight. But you have to at least let me try." my voice was uncharacteristically gentle as I spoke to Major. He hesitated.

"Izzy..." Major trailed off, and I swear my heart actually hurt. But before we could get into it, three figures, cloaked in darkness, appeared across the field from us. With slow deliberateness, they stalked towards us. As they came, more dark shapes took form behind them, until there was a huge mass of darkness flowing in our direction.

I felt, more than saw, the people around me tense, but I forced myself to remain calm and relaxed-at least outwardly. But I knew that if I was still human, my heart would be going a mile a minute right about now.

That morning, I'd donned a plain black hoodie, and now, I flipped the hood up, and looked down, so my face was-at least mostly-hidden.

Slowly, slowly, they advanced toward us.

**(You have no idea how tempted I was to stop the chapter right there. But I'm not that cruel. Mostly.)**

* * *

><p>Finally, they came to a stop, two and a half meters in front of my group. Slowly, dramatically-they always were ones for drama-they reached up and threw their hoods back.<p>

Aro, of course in the middle of the three leaders, completely ignored me. "Hello, Carlisle, old friend."

Carlisle said nothing, but I sensed his nod. Aro turned his attention to Major, Jacob, and I, and his blood red eyes narrowed.

"Ah. The werewolf and the once lackey of Maria. Interesting company you are keeping, old friend." without waiting for an answer, he continued.

"And you must be the newest member of the Olympic Coven." Aro said, addressing me. I silently shrugged, and felt the confused looks my allies sent me.

"Reveal your face, girl." Marcus commanded. I didn't move, and he snarled, "Remove your hood or we'll have someone do it for you."

A moment passed before I spoke again.

"Now, is that really necessary?" I asked, my voice just this side of teasing. Without further ado, I tossed my hood back, and the three's eyes widened, as did the rest of the Volturi.

They stood in stunned silence for a few moments before the startled, ancient vampires fell to one knee, quickly followed by the rest of the Volturi-except the others fell to both knees.

"M-my Lady, we were not aware...wh-what are you doing here?" Aro stuttered-I swear he'd actually gotten paler.

"I should be asking _you_ that, Aro." I said shortly.

He opened his mouth to speak, but, before he could, I heard someone-I think it was Emmet-say, "Wait, wait, wait. Did he just say _my lady_?"

Jake spoke, his voice soft. "What are they talking about, Izzy?"

"Address her with more respect, shapeshifter, or you will be punished." Marcus snapped from his place on the ground, lifting his head to glare at the boy to my left. I narrowed my eyes at him, and he quickly shut up.

Slowly, tentatively, Aro stood. "You haven't told them, Milady?"

"No, I haven't." I said shortly. Without turning to look at the people beside me, I said,

"Aro is referring to the fact that I am the..." I trailed off, unsure how to put it.

"May I, Milady?" Aro asked. I shrugged. "Go for it."

"The Lady Isabella is our leader. I suppose the closest you could get would be to call her our Queen."

A stunned silence fell over the clearing-well, a stunned silence on the part of the Olympic Coven and the wolves. I didn't dare look at them, actually worried about what their reactions might be.

Finally, Carlisle broke the silence. "Not to be cruel, Izzy, but why would they elect _you_ as their, ah, Queen?"

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. As I began to speak, my shoulders slumped.

"Because I am, at least at the moment, the most powerful vampire in existence. I am even more indestructible than most vampires. I can't be permanently maimed or harmed-or even badly injured for more than a few seconds. I am stronger and faster. And in situations where I feel honestly threatened, I can absorb others gifts.

They-" I gestured to the Volturi-"Played it safe. Rather than take the chance of pissing me off and me destroying their little...group, they decided to honor me, I guess."

I took a deep breath. "I think that's about it." I said when no one said anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Not going to end it here, either. But it's a short chapter-almost finished.<strong>

* * *

><p>I refocused on the three in front of me, who were slowly getting to their feet, the rest of the group following.<p>

Aro hesitated before asking his next question.

"Milady, why did you leave? And why were you gone so long?"

I folded my lips in. "Aro, this is not the place to discuss this."

"Very well, Milady. Where would be satisfactory, then?"

I felt a flash of anger.

"Can you just can it for two minutes? I...have something else I need to attend to, first. Meet me on the Washington-Oregon-Idaho corner." my tone was tense. I paused before continuing.

"Send the rest of your minions back to Volterra. I only need you three."

"But, milady, you will allow us to keep Jane and Alec, yes?" Aro protested. I made a face.

"I suppose. But, know this." I sent my voice out, so everyone could hear it. "If you, Aro, Marcus, or Caius, or anyone else, even thinks of attacking-let alone acutually attacks- the Olympic Coven or the Quileutes, I will personally tear you limb from limb and burn you, ending with your head. Now scat."

Hastily, the Volturi dispersed. The three, as well as the evil twins, turned a different way from the others, heading in the direction I'd told them to meet me. Slowly, I turned to face the people I'd spent the last five days trapped with.

My gaze locked on the ground, I said, somewhat tentatively, "Will you please follow me inside?"

I felt their eyes on me, and, ever so slowly, they moved inside the Cullen house. I stayed out in the snow a few more moments, watching them.

And, as I watched them walk inside, I couldn't help but notice that Major hadn't said a single word, had barely even moved, since my revelation. Nervously, I fingered my pendant, and followed them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the chapter is now finally over. I probably didn't reveal the big secret in an especially dramatic way, even though I meant to. And sorry it's so short.<strong> **So...what do you think? Reviews thrill me.**


	13. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been so long. Please forgive me. **

**Previously- **I refocused on the three in front of me, who were slowly getting to their feet, the rest of the group following.

Aro hesitated before asking his next question.

"Milady, why did you leave? And why were you gone so long?"

I folded my lips in. "Aro, this is not the place to discuss this."

"Very well, Milady. Where would be satisfactory, then?"

I felt a flash of anger.

"Can you just can it for two minutes? I...have something else I need to attend to, first. Meet me on the Washington-Oregon-Idaho corner." my tone was tense. I paused before continuing.

"Send the rest of your minions back to Volterra. I only need you three."

"But, milady, you will allow us to keep Jane and Alec, yes?" Aro protested. I made a face.

"I suppose. But, know this." I sent my voice out, so everyone could hear it. "If you, Aro, Marcus, or Caius, or anyone else, even thinks of attacking-let alone acutually attacks- the Olympic Coven or the Quileutes, I will personally tear you limb from limb and burn you, ending with your head. Now scat."

Hastily, the Volturi dispersed. The three, as well as the evil twins, turned a different way from the others, heading in the direction I'd told them to meet me. Slowly, I turned to face the people I'd spent the last five days trapped with.

My gaze locked on the ground, I said, somewhat tentatively, "Will you please follow me inside?"

I felt their eyes on me, and, ever so slowly, they moved inside the Cullen house. I stayed out in the snow a few more moments, watching them.

And, as I watched them walk inside, I couldn't help but notice that Major hadn't said a single word, had barely even moved, since my revelation. Nervously, I fingered my pendant, and followed them.

* * *

><p>Inside, the vampires and the wolves had gathered around the enter of the living room. I lingered against the wall, wary of them. They all stared at me, but the moment I met their eyes, they looked to the ground.<p>

Finally, Emmet spoke. "You're really the Queen?"

I flinched at the breaking of the silence. "Not the _queen_. More like the person they acknowledge as their leader. Like the president, or something." I explained softly.

When he spoke again, his tone was quiet and hurting. "Why didn't you _tell_ us?"

My head snapped up, and I looked at them, eyes and face hard. "If I had told you that I was the ruler of the freaking Volturi, that I had every single one of them at my beck and call, that they would do anything and everything I told them to, would you have treated me the same?"

"We didn't treat you the same _anyway_!" Edward growled.

"Maybe, but that was because you didn't know me anymore. Not because I was in charge of the most feared group of vampires on planet earth." I said, forcing my tone to be calm.

"You could've told me." Jasper's voice was quiet, and I felt each word as if he'd shot me in the heart.

"No, I couldn't. Think about it. If a girl you had known two hundred years ago showed up on your doorstep, a vampire, saying she had been changed by Charlotte and Peter, two ex-soldiers of the Newborn Wars, and was cruel and sarcastic and biting, you'd treat her warily. And if she added that she was the ruler of the Volturi, you would have trusted her even less. And you know it."

My voice was sharp, and he looked away, as did the others.

Abruptly-well, abruptly to them-I whipped around, and snarled at the doorway. "Jane!" I snarled.

The small vampire appeared in the doorway. "Milady." she murmured, looking at the ground. "Aro, Marcus, and Caius were wondering when-"

"I will be there, Jane. Now leave. And tell them that if they try and send someone to retrieve me again, all they'll get back is an arm." I snapped. She subsided, with somewhat of an evil look at me, and vanished out into the snow.

I turned to face the people in the house again, folding my arms over my chest. "You...you don't understand how hard it was for me. How this damn secret just kept eating at me. Every time Emmet or Jake joked with me, Rose flashed me a grin, Alice dressed me up, Esme hugged me, Carlisle provided even the slightest comfort, Edward tried to, well, not piss me off...every time Major and I touched, I remembered. And it was killing me."

I hated feeling like this. Stupid, helpless, and scared-like I had after Edward left me. I refused to let one of the tearless sobs that was clawing at my chest out, instead resting my back against the wall and sinking to the ground. I wrapped my arms around my knees, curling into as small of ball as I could. Even though I hadn't taken Eddie's gift, I swore I still knew what they were thinking.

_Liar. We trusted her. Never will again. How do we know she won't sic them on us? She's a liar._

Suddenly, arms wrapped around me. I felt scars, and froze. I couldn't believe that he'd still want to touch me, let alone be in the same room with me, after my revelation.

Major brushed his lips over the top of my head. Too low for any of the others to hear, he murmured, "I love you, Iz, and that's never going to change. I told you that before, and I tell you that now. _I love you_, no matter if you're the leader of the Volturi or not."

His voice was soft and soothing, and I buried my head against his chest, wrapping my arms around him. I knew that we would talk about it more later, but for now, I was going to take what I could get-in this case, Major's love and understanding.

Without warning, he pushed his emotions at me. It was overwhelming-he'd told me he loved me before, but he'd never actually let me feel what he felt. But what he felt...it was so overwhelming. Beautiful, and it was mirrored within me.

"I love you too." I said softly. I didn't lift my head to kiss him; somehow, this moment was too intimate, too pure, to mar it by kissing. I felt his spark of happiness, and he pulled me tighter against his chest.

Emmet cleared his throat a few seconds later. "Not to interrupt this tender moment, but I think there's some rather agitated vampires waiting for you, _milady_."

I laughed slightly, rolling away from Major. "Call me _milady_ again, Em, and I'll rip off your favorite appendage." I teased.

"I'd rather you didn't." Rose said, glancing at her husband and smirking faintly.

"I, in no way, shape, or form, needed to hear that. Thanks for trying to make me vomit, Rosie." Major said, getting to his feet as well. Rose grinned, as did Emmet, and the latter of the two wiggled his eyebrows.

I groaned. "Thanks for that sickening image. And now, it's time for me to go pull some vampire's heads out of their asses." I said, stretching. Major wrapped his long-fingered hand around my wrist, turning me to look at him.

"I'm going with you, darlin'." he said. My eyes closed briefly, but I reopened them a moment later, nodding.

"Alright, Major. But on one condition; you stay as far away as I say."

"Closer than an eighth of a mile." he said instantly. I nodded my agreement, and he wrapped his hand tightly around mine. I took a deep breath through my nose, and Major and I were gone.

* * *

><p>We covered the distance between the Cullen's residence and the Idaho-Washington-Oregon corner quickly. Within half a mile of the five remaining Volturi vampires, I slowed to a walk.<p>

Major, sensing my unease, reached for my hand again. We walked the remainder of the distance in silence, and, finally, I stopped, facing Major.

"Stay here. Please." I murmured, quietly enough that only Major could hear me. He grimaced, but nodded, quickly pressing his mouth to the palm of my hand.

"Remember. I still have something I want to talk to you about, darlin'. So, again, don't do anything stupid." he pleaded. I rolled my eyes, but nodded. I smiled at him, and went to face the five.

* * *

><p><strong>Um...I got bored. My initial plan was to write a lot more, but if you'll return to the first four words, you'll see why I didn't. So...yeah. Anyway, reviews make me happy, so fill that box with words-preferably nice ones, but any'll do-and hit that button. <strong>

**Thanks for taking time to read this. Love y'all. :)  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 11

Please don't murder me for taking so long. ANYWAY:

**PREVIOUSLY:**

We covered the distance between the Cullen's residence and the Idaho-Washington-Oregon corner quickly. Within half a mile of the five remaining Volturi vampires, I slowed to a walk.

Major, sensing my unease, reached for my hand again. We walked the remainder of the distance in silence, and, finally, I stopped, facing Major.

"Stay here. Please." I murmured, quietly enough that only Major could hear me. He grimaced, but nodded, quickly pressing his mouth to the palm of my hand.

"Remember. I still have something I want to talk to you about, darlin'. So, again, don't do anything stupid." he pleaded. I rolled my eyes, but nodded. I smiled at him, and went to face the five.

* * *

><p>I straightened my spine, and began walking in the five's direction, schooling my face into an angry, irritated mask-which wasn't hard. They tended to irritate me like no other.<p>

As I stepped into the miniscule clearing they'd chosen, Jane and Alec whipped around, snarling, then relaxed when they saw it was me. Jane sank into a reluctant curtsy. "Forgive me, Milady. You startled me."

"Mmm. Still, the next time you try that, you more than likely won't survive. Just a fair warning." I said coolly. Her eyes narrowed, and I grinned at her. Aro cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Milady. Are you now ready to tell us why you were gone?" he asked. My eyes narrowed this time. "I do not owe you anything. I don't have to tell you if I don't want to; keep that in mind." I retorted.

Aro's face froze. "I know, Milady. But I do _ask_ for an explanation." he said softly. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I left because I was getting smothered by your damn obsessiveness with me. And I stayed away so long because I found my mate. My _permanent_ mate." My voice was terse, and I spoke quickly.

The five of them froze, stunned. Finally, Aro pasted on a smile that looked even faker than his normal ones.

"Congratulations, Milady. It is indeed a day for celebration when our leader has found her consort." he said sweetly. "I assume that the lucky man will be returning with you to Volterra? You-"

I held up my hand. "Wait a minute, Aro. I never said I was coming back to Volterra." "Milady-y-you're abandoning us?" Aro actually looked _scared_. Though they had only put me in charge because they were scared shitless of me, I still protected them. Honor left over from being Bella, I supposed.

I took a deep, calming breath. "No, Aro, I am not abandoning you. What I am, doing, however, is leaving to be alone for a while. Alone with my mate. I seem to remember you, Marcus, and you Caius, taking vacations to leave with your mates as well. Do I not deserve the same, seeing as how I am, A) so incredibly younger than you, and B) _just _found my mate?"

Marcus and Caius narrowed their eyes, but didn't deny it. I could see them gritting their teeth, but Marcus finally said, "Very well, Milady. Do you know how long you'll be gone? And where we will be able to find you, if required?"

A snarl rumbled from my chest. "No, I don't know how long I'll be gone. And the point of having alone time with my mate is to be _alone_. Where we can be _secluded_. And not worry about any _interruptions_. Understand?" my voice was irritated enough for each of the five to take a step backwards.

Another deep, unnecessary breath. "Fine. Look, Jas and I will remain at the Cullen's home for a while, most likely. Then, we will strike out on our own. Is that satisfactory information?" I gritted out.

Jane tilted her head. "Jas?" she asked, voice flat. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Jane dear," I said, voice condescending. "Jasper Whitlock. The Major. Ex-lackey of Maria. My mate...?" I trailed off, looking at her to make sure she understood.

Once more, the five were stunned into silence. "Your mate is the _Major_?" Caius finally choked out. I looked at him in confusion. Had I not mentioned that? After a moment, though, I shook my head.

"Yes, Major is mate." before they could say another word, I hastily added, "And, now that we're done with this fascinating little conversation, you and your minions can leave. And _not come back_. You bother the Cullen's again, and you will regret it. I will _make _you regret it."

"Why do you care so much?" Alec whipped out.

"Because my mate loves them." I answered, voice quiet. A long moment passed, then Three nodded in unison, and they and their lackeys faded back into the trees.

* * *

><p>Major jerked his head up the second I got within fifteen yards of him. He shouldn't have been able to hear me, let alone see me, but he looked straight at me anyway. I didn't bother wondering why.<p>

"Izzy." his voice was tinged with relief. "You were gone a long time." he added. I noticed his hair was messier than normal, like he'd been running those long-fingered hands of his through it. I sped up, not saying anything in reply, and when I got within feet of him, I sped up even more, throwing myself into his arms.

He laughed, hugging me back. "Missed you too, darlin'. Did somethin' happen?" he asked, voice quiet and wary. I shook my head, burying my nose in his chest.

"Nah. I just forgot how much being in their vicinity make me wanna bash their heads together." I mumbled. He laughed, kissing the top of my head. "That's my girl." he said quietly.

I laughed too, mainly just because he had-I was fast learning I couldn't resist his laugh. For a few long minutes, I was content just to stay in his arms, just to be close to him. Finally, though, I leaned away, looking up at him.

"What'd you wanna talk to me about, Major?" I asked, tilting my head. His eyes narrowed sightly as he considered me before he pushed me back half a step. His gaze never leaving mine, he reached into the pocket of his jeans, and pulled something out, holding it tightly in his fist. And, slowly, gracefully, he knelt down on one knee.

If I'd had a still-beating heart, it would've been bursting out of my chest by now.

"Izzy, I know you don't really consider marriage necessary when two people are mated like we are, but I still want to do this right. So, Miss Isabella, will you marry me?"

His voice was steady, his eyes even more so as he stared at me, waiting for my answer.

I took a deep breath, and opened my mouth. "I-"

* * *

><p>Ta Da! The end (Of this chapter). Sorry about the cliff hanger. Not that it's a real cliffhanger, ya know, but hopefully this will propel me to update sooner. Love y'all who've stayed with me this long, and those of you who haven't turned haters for me taking a million and two years to update. SO...yup.<p>

Reviews much appreciated. Love y'all. Bye.


End file.
